Episode 3 (Season 1)
"I Made a Friend!" is the third episode of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on January 20, 2012. Summary Issei helps the nun, Asia Argento, to her feet. After she admits that she is lost, Issei agrees to escort her back to the Church. On the way, after encountering a boy crying due to a bruised knee, Asia displays a healing ability, which upon witnessing causes Issei to have a queasy feeling. This squeamish feeling that Issei feels, increases as they finally get to the proximity of the Church to the extent that it causes Issei to refrain from entering the Church or lead Asia any further. Later on, after questioning Rias about the strange feeling he experienced while escorting the girl to the Church, Rias tells Issei that the Church is an enemy's base and being friends with Asia is the same as fraternizing with the enemy. She also advises him to have nothing to do with her, for his own sake. Later on, Rias and the group take Issei with them to kill a stray Devil (a Devil who has killed its own master); Rias uses the battle to explain each person's chess rank and ability to Issei. Later on, another mission to get a contract is taken up by Issei who arrives at a house. Upon entering (after no one answered the door), Issei is confronted by a bloody corpse which is the work of an insane Exorcist named Freed Sellzen that serves the Fallen Angels, who reveals his presence. Freed proudly admits to killing the man, explaining that his victim was in league with the Devils. He identifies Issei as another Devil and begins to attack him. Initially, Freed has the upper hand when he shoots Issei in the leg with a gun and slashes him with a light sword. Eventually, Asia comes into the room, instantly startled by and screaming at the sight of the bloody body. Freed comments on why Asia left her job of maintaining the barrier, which was used to mask his presence, wondering if this is the first time Asia seen a dead body, and then proceeds to reveal that Issei is a Devil. Freed tries to attack Issei again, but Asia intervenes by rushing in front of the paralyzed Issei to protect him. Freed easily shoves Asia from her place and restrains her against a wall, trying to rape her in front of Issei. This consequently, causes Issei to immediately ignore his pain and punch Freed in his face. Freed then turns his full attention to Issei, but just as he is about to be finished off, the other members of the Occult Research Club arrive, assisting Issei in his dilemma. Issei and his companions escape quickly after, leaving Freed alive as his master began approaching in a blinding light. Before they escape, Issei desperately wants to bring the injured Asia with them, but finds out he cannot since the transportation circle only works for people that are a part of the Gremory Clan. The episode ends with Issei struggling to try and rescue Asia, but being too weak to escape from Koneko's grip. Stats Original airdate: January 20, 2012 Written by: Koji Kobayashi Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are written in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media